Gromaides
is a recurrent boss in the Contra series. It is a gargantuan alien beast with large tentacle-like limbs who is usually found guarding the entrance of an enemy base. General description One of the recurring bosses in the Contra series that has suffered the most physical changes throughout all its appearances. Gromaides is a giant alien monster that is generally found either emplaced around a building or sometimes even being part of the structure itself. It resembles a giant alien dragon-like being, although bearing the characteristic elongated skull seen in many depictions of alien creatures in diverse media. One of the beast's most characteristic traits are its two semi-sentient, tentacle-like appendages which usually move in a serpentine-like manner. These limbs have also had very different designs and usages throughout most of Gromaides' appearances. In the original arcade version of Contra, the whole entity was just a large immobile structure that bore alien-like imagery all over it. This creature (so to speak) only served as a structure where diverse types of turrets were mounted, with an energy diamond-shaped core at its top that, once destroyed, signified the end of the level. However, in the NES version of Contra, the creature was depicted in the form that would be its main design for the rest of the series. In this game, the monster resembles a giant dragon-like alien emplaced above the entrance of the second enemy base. The creature bears a furious expression on its face and this was also the first time it was portrayed with its now iconic tentacle-like limbs. After twirling violently for a moment, these two extremities start following the player around and shoot projectiles at them. In this version, the limbs end in a spiked ball shape at their tips, which of course are lethal to the touch. In Contra: Legacy of War, the creature returned after a long hiatus, albeit barely recognizable from its previous portrayals and instead resembling a relatively small cave entrance with a dinosaur-like skull on top. In Contra 4, Gromaides was seen completely detached from any structure for the first time, being much more mobile and revealing its entire body, which overall resembles a giant queen ant. Its appendages also changed, resembling large scythe-shaped insectoid pincers (also seen in Contra: Return where Gromaides uses its scythe-arm to impale and crush its victims with). In Contra: Evolution (a remake of Contra), the creature suffered yet another drastic transformation, having a more biomechanical design, with its limbs also being more robotic and segmented, and less tentacled-like. However, in Contra 3D the creature appears to have been given its definitive look, returning to the original design from the NES version, albeit this time the appendages are more snake-like and apparently each having a mind of its own. In Contra: Return, Gromaides is fought several times throughout the game. Appearances ''Contra Gromaides is a type of immobile emplacement located outside the second enemy base. It consists of a giant, dragon-like alien perched above the entrance which features two tentacle-like limbs with spikes at their ends, and from which it shoots rings of fire at the player. The limbs can be destroyed individually by shooting at the spikes in order to alleviate the whole ordeal. Because the player can die by bumping onto tentacles, jumping maneuvers should only be used sparingly and only when necessary. The creature will also keep on spewing three rings of fire throughout the fight, although these have a determined trajectory and are not aimed directly at the player. The mouth is its weak spot and becomes vulnerable every time it opens it in order to shoot. Once it has sustained enough damage, both its head and the door will explode, enabling the player to infiltrate the base. Contra: Legacy of War This enemy appears as the boss of the River of Destruction. This time around, both of its arms have individual attacks; the left arm periodically shoots fireballs at the player, while the right arm unleashes a short, homing flame burst. Once both arms are destroyed, the alien's head will begin to attack. It will keep on spewing large rings of projectiles which break into two smaller rings and home toward the player. Its pulsating core is its weak spot, which becomes vulnerable once both arms are destroyed. Contra 4 In ''Contra 4, Gromaides is much more powerful and mobile than in previous incarnations. Instead of tentacle-like limbs, this time around its arms resemble giant scythes that have sharp pincers at their tips. The monster is introduced after the player kills three black Dirk McShooters at the top of the waterfall; it impales the fourth one out of nowhere and splits him in half, spewing green blood. The creature then emerges roaring from the background and proceeds to attack the player. It attacks by: *Picking up the platform the player is on while firing energy projectiles out of its mouth. *Having a tentacle try to stab the player from the side. *Striking one of its scythed arms at the player, producing a purple shockwave that travels a short distance along the ground. Once the head has sustained enough damage, it slams the platform downward, commencing the second phase of the fight. The platform falls down and Gromaides starts charging downward at the player while shooting energy projectiles in a sweeping motion. When it has been shot enough, it spazzes out until it goes out of frame, presumably explodes, and the stage ends with its damaged head crashing down onto the ground. ''Contra: Return In ''Contra Return, Gromaides fights similar to its NES counterpart by flailing its limbs and firing blasts. After taking enough damage, its metal sphere limbs burst off and it grows two claw arms similar to its Contra 4 appearance. Using these limbs, it jams them into the ground and drags them side to side to try to take out the player. Also, it fires blasts out of its mouth similar to its debut fight on the NES. After taking enough hits, its head blows off and the player can continue to the next area. Additional information *'Age': ??? *'Height': 31 m (102 ft) *'Weight': 8,000 t Gallery Gromaides - 02.png|''Contra'' (arcade) Gromaides - 04.png|''Contra'' (NES) Gromaides Contra MSX.png|''Contra'' (MSX2) Shadow Best Entrance Llegacy of War.png|''Contra: Legacy of War'' Contra 4 waterfall boss.png|''Contra 4'' Gromaides - 03.png|''Contra: Evolution'' Gromaides - 01.png|'Gromaides'' profile from Contra 3D Gromaides - 06.png|''Contra: Return'' 23e7e92efb8d4a8395d6514f135e5612.jpg Gromaides-from-ContraRogueCorps-MotionComic.jpg|'Gromaides' as it appears in the Rogue Corps motion comic. Category:Aliens Category:Contra bosses Category:Contra 3D bosses Category:Contra 4 bosses Category:Evolution bosses Category:Legacy of War bosses Category:Return bosses